1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording sheet for use in an ink jet recording process, and, more particularly, to an improved transparency recording sheet in which images formed thereon from colored ink jets are of very high density and smear resistant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ink jet machines for high speed recording of information, e.g. from computer terminals, have become widely used in the art. Such machines are described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,390,883; 4,390,886; and 4,392,141. Ink jet compositions suitable for use in such machines are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,768; 4,176,361; 4,197,135; 4,395,287; 4,396,429; 4,409,039; and 4,409,040. Ink jet recording sheets for receiving such ink compositions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,889,270; 4,269,891; 4,308,542; 4,371,582 and 4,419,388. Generally, these patents are concerned with providing paper sheets on which ink jet recording can produce high quality copies. The use of ink jet printing for achieving high speed recording on plastic transparencies, however, has been largely unsuccessful, because a transparent polyester film support repels aqueous-miscible ink solutions. Accordingly, high density images which are smear resistant cannot be obtained on uncoated polyester film.